we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency
Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency is the three story chemistry-business and home of Sally Boyle, located on St. Georges Holm in the Hamlyn Village of Wellington Wells during We Happy Few. History After breaking up with Anton Verloc, Sally set up a shop in St. George's Holm to continue her work and became a business rival. She eventually gave birth to her daughter Gwen Boyle who resides with her in the house. The Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency's first floor consists of a waiting area, a reception/office, and the lab. The second and third floor consists of Sally's home: a living room, kitchen, a bathroom and the bedroom where Gwen rests in a makeshift crib. There is a back door leading to an alley. The facility has several items of interest: An intercom, a Compliment Machine, the lab's keylock, a Best Chemistry Set, a Blower, a Pneumatic Stash, a So Mod Magazine poster, a water filterer and a Stereo Table that can play music when interacted with. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur Hastings visits Sally in order to get the Letter of Transit for the Parade District. She will get it for him in exchange for some Cod Liver Oil. Act Two The player starts off the Act here, as Sally is working on an experiment when the intercom rings. It's Spud Murphy, who is in a desperate need for Blackberry Joy. He breaks in, trashes Sally's home and is shocked to find Gwen Boyle sleeping in her crib. Before he can do anything harmful to her, Sally knocks him out and hides his body in the Rubbish Bin out in the alley. Sally is interrupted by the doorbell or the pneumatic tube for a long while until she finally can attempt to feed Gwen, but since Spud broke every spare milk bottle, it means that she will have to get more. After returning back to her lab, she finds that it is on fire. After putting the fire out, she realizes that her lab is destroyed and sets out to fix it in order to make more Blackberry Joy for the Constabulary. Sally will have to continuously check back on Gwen to feed her and change her nappy, though once she gets the automatic baby feeder from Lionel, she'll only need to worry about changing her nappy. Gallery Concept Art Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency Exterior Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the exterior, by Sarah Hamilton. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency Second Floor Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the second floor, by Whitney Clayton. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency Bedroom Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the bedroom. In-Game Images Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Waiting Area.jpg|The waiting area. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Reception-Office.jpg|The Reception/Office. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Lab.jpg|The Lab. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Second Floor.jpg|The second floor. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Living Room.jpg|The living room. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Stereo Table.jpg|Sally's Stereo Table. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Kitchen.jpg|The kitchen. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Stair Hall.jpg|The third floor stair hall. Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Bedroom.jpg|The bedroom Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency - Gwen's Crib.jpg|Gwen's Crib. Trivia *If the backdoor is left unlocked, Criers will occasionally wander into the first floor. *Sally's Stereo Table on the second floor allows her to play a variety of music whenever she wants.Update #146 - Last journal as we know it! on Kickstarter * The front door was never fixed after Spud Murphy infiltrated the house to find the Blackberry. References Category:Locations